I Love Thee
by GaleSynch
Summary: AU: A different twist in The Titan's Curse for Percy and Zoe. At first glance, she knew that her fate was tied to his; at last glance, she knew that he was different. At first glance, she was an enigma; at last glance, he knew her perfectly well. Percy/Zoe. Slight Thuke. Sequel up!
1. Meeting

_Author's note: I got this idea after reading 'I Love Thee' by RacRules. So you could say that story inspired me. This would mostly be in Zoe's point of view.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1—Meeting**

* * *

Percy had thought that all of them were a goner. They were trapped between a monster and a fully armed helicopter. They stood no chance.

Then, he heard a clear, piercing sound: the call of a hunting horn blowing in the woods.

Percy was puzzled. Where had that came from?

But it had been what saved their lives: for the manticore froze, terrified. For a moment, no one moved. There was only the swirl of the snow and wind and the chopping of the helicopter blades.

The monster's face contorted into one of disbelief. "No," He murmured. "It cannot be—"

His sentence was cut short when something shot past Percy like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow sprouted from the manticore's shoulder. He staggered back, wailing in agony. Percy figured that the silver arrow had similar abilities to a Celestial Bronze.

"Curse you!" The monster cried. He unleashed his spikes, dozens of them at once, into the woods where the silver arrow had come from. But, just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in retaliation. It seemed as id the silver arrows had intercepted the spikes. Percy blinked in disbelief, he was amazed at the accuracy of the shooter. For no one—not even Apollo's kids at camp—could shoot with that much accuracy.

The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy; eyes filled clouded with haziness from the pain. Percy finally managed to gather his wits—just enough to swipe at the monster, in hopes of destroying it. Unfortunately, the manticore wasn't as injured as he looked. He dodged and slammed his tail into Percy's shield, knocking him aside.

Rustles were heard, then the archers came from the woods. They were all girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was about ten; the oldest, about fourteen perhaps. All of them wore identical silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They advanced cautiously on the manticore with determined expressions.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth exclaimed. It appears, that she knew what they are.

"Oh, great." Thalia muttered sarcastically. It was obvious, for some reason, she hated them. Percy never got the chance to ask what his cousin meant.

One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. Percy's breath hitched as he gazed at the archer. She has long, silky black hair tied back in a braid, coppery-like skin, a silver circlet around her head, a slightly upturned nose and black eyes in reminiscent of volcanic rocks. She looked like some kind of Persian princess—which, in Percy's opinion suited her.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" Her voice carried an odd accent.

The monster wailed again. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient laws!"

"Not so," This time, another girl younger by a few years than Percy, stepped forward and had been the one that spoke. She has auburn colored hair and eyes as silvery yellow as the moon, and was incredibly beautiful—even if she appeared as a child. "The hunting of all wild beast is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, is a wild beast." She looked at the older girl with the circlet. "Zoe, permission granted."

The manticore growled a threat. He lunged at Percy and Thalia, knowing they were still weak from daze and pain and confusion.

"No!" Annabeth, not wanting her friends to get hurt, yelled and charged.

"Get back, half-blood!" Zoe, the girl with the circlet cried. "Get out of the line of fire!"

But Annabeth leaped onto the monster's back anyway, and drove her knife into his mane. He manticore howled in pain, turning and running in circles, trying to dislodge Annabeth; who barely managed to hung on for dear life.

"Fire!" Zoe ordered.

"No!" Percy screamed, panicked. _They will hit Annabeth!_

But the Hunters let their arrows fly. All of the arrows hit their target, surprisingly, managing to hit their target without injuring Annabeth. The manticore staggered towards the cliff, wailing in agony. Spitting and cursing. "This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!" He promised.

Before any of them could react, the monster turned and leaped off the cliff, Annabeth in tow. Percy's jaw dropped.

"Annabeth!" He made to jump after them but was stopped by an arm. The slender, coppery colored arm was attached to the body of one Zoe Nightshade.

* * *

"Fetch him for me, Zoe." Artemis ordered.

Zoe Nightshade, the ever loyal follower of the goddess, nodded. "As you wish milady." She stood, turned on her heel and left Artemis' camp. Darning a distasteful look, she walked towards the son of Poseidon. Upon reaching him, she noted that he was in the company of Bianca di Angelo's little brother and the satyr.

"Percy Jackson," His name rolled off her tongue easily. It was, truth to be told, quite an odd name. But it had a nice ring to it. Zoe's eyes narrowed, she did not just thought that. It was all the boy's fault. She glared at the half-blood, who looked back at her with those, infuriatingly innocent sea-green eyes. It stirred something inside her that was best forgotten—a feeling that was best buried and ignored.

"Come with me," She said flatly. "Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee."

Percy frowned at her. Obviously, he was still holding a grudge at her for not allowing him to jump of the cliff in search of his friend—even though Lady Artemis had told him that his search would be futile.

Turning around, she sniffed. She wasn't about to be affected by his childish behavior.

Honestly, _men_.


	2. Prophecy

_Author's note: Not much Zoe/Percy here. But there will be more in the next few chapters so please be patient. Reviews make faster updates! SO REVIEW PLEASE!_

* * *

**C****hapter 2—Prophecy**

* * *

Zoe rolled her eyes and barely managed to resist snorting. She was quick to figure out there was no getting rid of the satyr. Following her lead, the Hunters shouldered their packs and their bows and headed off toward the cabins. From her peripheral vision, she caught sight of Bianca di Angelo, their newest addition to the group, leaning over and whisper something to her little brother.

"Take care sweethearts!" She heard Apollo called. She scowled, as did most of the Hunters—only those that had bad experiences with men—while some of them blushed. She didn't bother reprimanding them, this had happened more than once. Despite how they interact, Apollo and Artemis were close, he would visit her once in a while—thus, the Hunters met him as well.

In Bianca's opinion, the cabins were the weirdest collection of buildings she had ever seen. Zeus and Hera's—as Zoe had told her—big white-columned buildings, Cabins One and Two, stood in the middle, with five gods' cabis on the left and five goddess' cabins on the right, so they all made a U around the central green and the barbecue hearth.

Zoe led them to a silvery colored cabin. She concluded that it was Artemis' cabin. Undoubtedly. She followed them inside, lugging what little she had. The Hunters were kind, and nice to her. Phoebe offered to teach her a few things. Zoe also helped. The rest of the Hunters were separated and headed off to do their own thing.

* * *

Gasping, Zoe barely managed to strangle the scream that rose in her throat. She breathed in and out, in an attempt to calm herself. She looked around and noticed that everyone else were still sleeping.

The dream . . . Zoe threw the covers away, all the while careful to be silent. She slipped on appropriate clothing and put on her boots. With grace, she quietly wove her way to the door of Cabin Eight and opened it. She nearly stepped on something. She stumbled to a stop and looked down, bow and arrow ready. She scowled when she noticed that the 'thing' she nearly tripped over was the annoying satyr.

Muttering under her breath, she stepped over the satyr and made her way to the Big House; completely unaware of the annoying satyr waking up and following her. At other times, she would have noticed; but not now.

Artemis was in danger. She was too upset to bother about her surroundings.

When she was about to storm into Chiron's living quarters, she was stopped by someone. It was big blonde man with eyes all over his body—the head of the security for camp Half-Blood, Argus.

"Let me in this instant!" She demanded. Much to her displeasure and dismay, Argus shook his head.

She growled, this is going to be one long argument.

* * *

Being careful to not make any noise, Grover followed Zoe; who had nearly stepped on him. It had woke up Grover, but he hadn't move for fear of being mutilated. But she had ignored him, muttering curses under her breath and had ran off somewhere. Being the curious satyr he was, he decided to follow her.

He was careful to keep his distance of course so that he would not be noticed, but even when he made careless mistakes, Zoe didn't even bother turning to look behind her or stop to inspect anything.

He saw her storm into the Big House. he dived behind a bush to hide when Argus appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He hoped that the man did not see him.

"Let me in this instant!" Zoe demanded. He couldn't exactly see her, but he could tell that she was upset and something in her voice told him that whatever she needed to see Chiron for was urgent.

Whatever response Zoe got from Argus must have been negative because Zoe started spouting curses. In a language he could barely understand—an old language—but he caught something here and there. But strangely but not completely unexpected, Argus gave no vocal answer.

"—you boil-brained lout!" Zoe snapped.

Grover's jaw dropped. Did he hear right? He waited with baited breath for what would happen next.

"Then you're a—" A new unfamiliar voice snapped back. Grover realized belatedly that it was Argus that had spoken. He was so shock that he did not realize that he had slowly rose from his position on the ground to see who had really spoken. But the only ones there were Zoe and Argus. Both of them looked mad; Grover was pretty sure one of them would draw their weapons first and start attacking the other. Rules be damned.

Finally, when Grover was about to jump in, Chiron came out. He was in his pajamas and his horse tail in curlers. He looked at the two of them with disapproving stares.

"Finally—Chiron, I need permission to leave camp immediately." Zoe shoved Argus out of the way to speak to Chiron.

Grover had ducked down again to hide behind the bush so he couldn't see Chiron's face. But he could just hear the frown of confusion in his voice. "I afraid not; I cannot allow that." When Zoe opened her mouth to protests, Chiron held up his palm and said. "The Hunters are to stay here until they received orders from Artemis."

Zoe was practically snarling now. "How are we supposed to get orders from Artemis if Artemis is lost?"

"_What?" _Grover murmured in disbelief. All sound of conversation stopped. Slowly, Grover slipped off. When he was out of anyone's line of vision, he hurriedly ran off. In the morning, he would tell Percy of this.

* * *

Zoe stared resentfully at Chiron. She couldn't believe he was making her and the Hunters do this: entertain the campers with a game when their goddess are gone. The other Hunters didn't look to happy either. They too, kept throwing resentful looks at Chiron—looks that were all ignored by said centaur.

Zoe turned around and took in the state of her Hunters. None of them were happy; some looked as if they had just finished crying. Unlike last night, they didn't laugh or joke around. They just huddled together in the dining pavilion, whispering nervously to each other as they did what was needed. Things hadn't been good after Zoe had told them about her dream.

She snapped back into reality when she saw the campers breaking into smaller groups. She turned towards her Hunters. They may be depressed but they have a reputation to uphold. She nodded and signaled them to break into teams and get ready. They had played this game plenty of times before—except for Bianca, but she was learning—so they knew what to do.

The horn sounded—the game has begun. Hopefully, this will take the girls' minds off their leader and cheer up—even if only for one moment.

She leaped into the trees as did most of the Hunters. She would be the one to capture the flag while the others either guard their flag or humiliate the campers by taking them down in battle—especially the males.

Bow and arrow ready, she shot down traps that laid ahead. She was flanked by a few of her companions. She left it to them to disarm the traps as she agilely made her way to Zeus' Fist. She nearly snort when she saw the campers that were sent to guard the flag.

She has no need to face them in combat. She shot forward, silvery arrows intercepted other arrows. She was being supported by the other Hunters—she didn't know where they were shooting from though, not that it matters.

She easily leaped over the creek; dodging traps and campers alike. A small smirk made its way to her lips when she left the campers in the dust. Their security was lacking. Being enhanced by joining the Hunters, she managed to jump a few feet into the air without any problems. She shoved the guards out of her way when they intercepted her.

A rare feral grin appeared on her face when she managed to rip the flag from its former stand and took off.

Two campers were chasing her—Nico and a Hephaestus kid, judging from his build and looks—but they were no match for her speed. She noticed someone in front of her; her eyes narrowed. She put on speed.

That son of Poseidon had their flag in his hands. She raced toward him like a cheetah, dodging campers with no trouble.

The boy poured on speed but they both know he wouldn't make it. He was two feet away from the water when Zoe bolted across to her own side, slamming into Percy for good measure. The Hunters cheered as both sides converged on the creek. Chiron appeared out of the woods, looking grim. He had the Stoll brothers on his back, and it looked as if both of them had taken some nasty whacks to the head. Connor had two arrows sticking out of his helmet like antennae.

"The Hunters win!" Chiron announced, tone slightly sour. "For the fifty-sixth time in a row." He added sullenly.

Zoe looked on as the son of Poseidon and daughter of Zeus argue with smug satisfaction. It was fun to see two people she disliked fight it out. Things got even more interesting when they both started using their powers on each other.

She watched, slightly impressed as gallons of water rose from the water bed—the entire creek in fact. But out of the blue, the son of Poseidon lost concentration. His face was of pure unadulterated shock as he looked beyond the people gathered around. The water splashed back into the creek bed. Everyone was so surprised they turned to look.

Someone . . . something was approaching. It was shrouded in a murky green mist, but as it got closer, the campers and Hunters gasped.

Zoe ignored the shocked murmurings taking place behind her; she stared straight at the Oracle who had turned to look at her.

_I am the spirit of Delphi, _the voice said. _Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python._

The Oracle's blank, dead eyes unnerved Zoe but she gathered the courage to raise her chin high. _Approach, Seeker, and ask._

Zoe swallowed. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

The Oracle's mouth opened, and green mist poured out. The Oracle spoke:

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

The last line of the prophecy filled Zoe's heart with dread.


	3. Decision

**Chapter 3—Decision**

* * *

Zoe stared, stumped as the Oracle clamped its mouth shut after spitting out the prophecy. The Oracle sat by the creek as if it had been there forever. In the end, Chiron elected the satyr and the son of Poseidon for carrying the Oracle back to the attic. A part of her was pleased that the males would have to suffer by carrying the Oracle but the matter that dominated her mind the most was the prophecy.

"Chiron, we need to have a meeting now." She declared sternly.

Chiron nodded gravely. "You are right, child. Please head to the dining pavilion first. I will gather the cabin counselors first."

"What?" Zoe hissed in anger and impatience. "We do not need those incompetent—" Chiron stopped her from continuing what she was about to say because those Ares campers looked ready to kill her. he held up his hand for silence. Zoe gritted her teeth but relented. Begrudgingly, she stomped off to where she was supposed to go, muttering curses in Ancient Greek all the while.

* * *

Once everyone was gathered there—which took quite a while, much to Zoe's displeasure—Zoe started the meeting by saying :

"This is pointless." Which was exactly what she thought. "There is no need to talk. Our goddess needs us, The Hunters must leave immediately."

"And go where?" Chiron asked, exasperated at Zoe's attitude. He sighed internally, this matter is serious and she is still not willing to cooperate.

"West!" Bianca di Angelo, who had become some sort of her personal assistant, exclaimed immediately. "You heard the prophecy. _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains. _We can get five hunters and go."

"Yes," Zoe agreed immediately. "Artemis is being held hostage! We must find her and free her."

"You're missing something, as usual," Thalia said, rolling her eyes. _"Campers and Hunters combined prevail. _We're supposed to do this together."

"No!" Zoe said. "The Hunters do not need thy help."

"_Your," _Thalia grumbled. "Nobody has said _thy_ in, like, three hundred years, Zoe. Get with the times."

They had a battle of words. In the end, the conclusion from the meeting was: three hunters and two campers will go to save Artemis. Zoe begrudgingly approved of the son of Poseidon's opinion; she was just about to suggest that herself. She shuddered to think that their thoughts were so similar to each other. And now, came the time to choose who shall go.

Zoe stood. "I shall go, of course, and I will take Phoebe. She is our best tracker." She had done it. She volunteered for this accursed quest that she knew will be her doom. But ... for the person that had helped her heal her heart, she would do it.

"The big girl who likes to hit people on the head?" One of the sons of Hermes asked cautiously.

Zoe nodded, not comprehending why they're asking her that of all things.

"The one who put arrows in my helmet?" Connor added.

"Yes," Zoe snapped, getting too impatient after being question by males. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Travis said. "Just that we have a T-shirt for her from the camp store." He held up a big silver T-shirt that said ARTEMIS THE MOON GODDESS, FALL HUNTING TOUR 2001, with a huge list of national parks and stuff underneath. "It's a collector's item. She was admiring it. We want to give it to her."

Zoe took the shirt and folded it neatly. She will give it to Phoebe later. She hoped that this isn't some sort of infatuation the sons of Hermes has for the Huntress. Neither her nor Lady Artemis will approve of it. And of course, Phoebe had been one of her constant companions, she would hate to lose her to some mere boys. "As I was saying, I will take Phoebe. And I wish Bianca to go."

Bianca looked stunned. "Me? But … I'm so new. I wouldn't be any good."

"Thou will do fine," Zoe insisted. "There is no better way to prove thyself."

"And for campers?" Chiron asked, his eyes meeting the son of Poseidon's. Zoe wondered what it meant. Did Chiron wanted him to go? Zoe hoped not, because ... even if she was denying it or ignoring it, she couldn't help but feel the tingling sensation she always got when she saw him or touched him—once, her skin touched his, when she had slammed into him for good measure earlier. She really did not know why she did that; she could have avoided him easily but she didn't. A part of her reasoned that it was because she just wanted to cause pain for the boy; but another part of her agreed of something else. Something that wasn't at all foreign, but just buried and long forgotten.

She was snapped out of her reverie when the satyr startled her badly by volunteering. She rolled her eyes, she couldn't understand why satyrs loved Lady Artemis so much. Did they not know that she will never love them back no matter how much they worshiped them?

She has to say something about him wrinkled her nose. "I think not, satyr. You are not even a half-blood."

"But he is a camper," The bloody daughter of Zeus said. "And he's got a satyr's senses and woodland magic. Can you play a tracker's song yet, Grover?"

"Absolutely!" The satyr replied enthusiastically.

Zoe wavered. A tracker's song was useful, very if they ever got lost. But the satyr seemed inexperienced and weak, she was uncertain whether or not he would be a hindrance or a helpful source.

Finally, she sighed and said. "Very well. And the second camper?"

"I'll go." The daughter of Zeus said. Her eyes scanned the crowd; daring them to not challenge her or disapprove her of going. Zoe didn't really like her, but she was a better choice than a male. As if the satyr wasn't enough. A half-blood male would be pushing it.

But, predictably, her only equal in rank protested. "Whoa, wait a sec. I want to go too." He said, standing up.

Zoe snorted. "Can't thee count, boy? The number is exceeding _five_."

The boy flushed, cheeks tinted pink. Personally, Zoe thought he was cute.

...

Her jaw nearly dropped in an undignified manner. Wait. Where did that thought came from? Zoe shook her head angrily. She pinched herself on the forearm from thinking anything else.

"Oh," Grover said, suddenly aware of the problem.

"Whoa, yeah, I forgot! Percy has to go. I didn't mean … I'll stay. Percy should go in my place."

"He cannot," Zoe said. "He is a boy. I won't have Hunters traveling with a boy." Especially herself. She knew she was being selfish here. She also knew that the son of Poseidon was stronger than the satyr and would be more useful on the quest. But she cannot allow it, or the feelings will grow.

"You traveled here with me," The boy reminded her, clearly not willing to give up yet.

Zoe scowled, "That was a short-term emergency, and it was ordered by the goddess. I will not go across country and fight many dangers in the company of a boy."

"What about Grover?" The_ boy_ demanded.

Zoe shook her head. "He does not count. He's a satyr. He is not technically a boy."

"Hey!" The satyr protested, indignant. But Zoe ignored him. This was for the best, she'll end up hurting herself in the very end anyway. Just like she did Hercules. She helped him, she grew fond of him. And now ... look at what he had done for her? Men can't be trusted. She should know that firsthand. Once bitten, twice shy. The saying was very true.

"I have to go," The boy stressed. "I need to be on this quest."

"Why?" Zoe challenged. "Because of thy friend Annabeth?" When she saw him blushing even redder than before, she felt the ugly head of jealousy rearing in her heart. She squashed it down instantly, quite angry and confused with what's she's feeling now.

The boy protested but nobody rose to his defense; but some did send him pitiful looks.

"No," Zoe said flatly. "I insist upon this. I will take a satyr if I must, but not a male hero." _Never a male ever._ If this happens again, she will just break herself. And she doubt she will be able to pick up the scattered pieces like she did the last time. And it had taken nearly an aeon for her to heal her broken heart. To not dwell on it; to not feel the piercing sharp pain—as if someone had stabbed her in the heart—everyday she was reminded of that event.

Chiron sighed. "The quest is for Artemis. The Hunters should be allowed to approve their companions."

"Hear that?" Zoe spat, mockingly. The son of Poseidon glared at her, humiliated. Good, she thought—ignoring the spark of phantom pain in her chest, if he hated her, everything will be fine in the end. Because, she won't live long enough to feel anymore. She will be free.

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry for the late update. Leave a review, its not that hard._


	4. Thoughts

**Chapter 4—Thoughts**

* * *

"Arghh!"

Zoe jolted awake the instant she heard the shout—which sounds familiar and undoubtedly came from inside the cabin. Inside the cabin means that it was one of the Hunters that were screaming. Screaming or shouting means that someone was hurt or something bad has happened. And Zoe absolutely hated it when her Hunters she was responsible for was hurt—partly because it was her fault for not taking care of them well enough and she hated seeing young maidens get hurt.

She got up immediately and turned towards the source of the sound. From her peripheral vision, she caught sight of the clock that was hanging against the silver-colored—it was painted that color for it was Artemis' favorite color because it was the exact same shade as her domain, the moon—wall. It was about five minutes past five—_Why would anyone be screaming so early in the morning?_—and an hour before she has to leave Camp for the quest.

"What's wrong?" Bianca di Angelo mumbled sleepily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she turned towards the source of the sound. She wasn't so use to waking up this early in the morning. She wasn't really a morning person—neither was her brother. The ADHD part of her made her wonder whether or not this has anything to do with her godly parent. The only one responsible for sleeping habits would be Hypnos but she doubted it. Neither her nor her brother love sleeping that much—they just have trouble waking up early.

"What happened _to your skin, Phoebe_?" The very last part was screamed out. It was more than enough to wake everyone up. Phoebe was still screaming as she rubbed and scratched her reddened skin—_And is it swelling?_—which was full of rashes. It was quite a disgusting and terrifying sight.

Zoe's gaze landed on the shirt on the ground—which, Zoe assumed , that Phoebe had thrown onto the ground to scratch her itchy skin. Her eyes widened in horror as realization dawned on her. "Its the shirt!" She cried. "The sons of Hermes' ploy!"

Quite a few girls started cursing in Ancient Greek—full of words that children should never know. Everyone scrambled to help her, but unfortunately, no one can do much. Luckily, among the Hunters of Artemis', there was one daughter of Apollo—Alice Corona. Said girl stepped forward when ordered (_"Alice, wake up! Phoebe needs attention!"_). She looked bedraggled and confused. Her spiky blonde hair mussed and amber eyes veiled with sleepiness and confusion; her pajamas wasn't buttoned up properly, revealing sun-kissed skin—it was a good thing there were no boys around or they will start drooling at the sight of the fourteen-year-old.

"What's wrong with Phoebe?" Alice asked, her eyes now clouded with worry once she laid eyes on her companion. She cursed softly as she crossed the distance between her and the other girl. Her hands glowed a soft orange hue as she checked Phoebe over. Whatever the daughter of Apollo did had soothed Phoebe but it was obvious she was still in pain. The other girls crowded around the two, forming a circle and watched as Alice tried to heal Phoebe.

Amidst the confusion, Zoe nudged Bianca with her elbow. The twelve-year-old turned to her senior. "Yes?"

"Get dressed," Zoe hissed. "We have to leave soon. We can find Chiron and maybe he can heal Phoebe then we can go on this quest." By the look of doubt on her face, Bianca was pretty sure Zoe knew what sickness was plaguing Phoebe and she wasn't sure even Chrion can do anything about it. Bianca was no expert on medicines but she will lay money on the fact that Phoebe wouldn't recover quickly. Someone that can't tell must be both _blind_ and _stupid_. And no one can fit that kind of criteria...right?

"I can't do much, girls," Alice finally announced, voice laced with despair. "The shirt's sprinkled with centaur's blood. Someone pranked her."

Zoe sighed. "My worst fears are confirmed." She muttered. She pulled on her silver jacket and hurriedly tied on her black combat boots. Bianca struggled to be as fast as Zoe, she didn't want to slow the older girl down with her inexperience—she would do whatever she can to help Lady Artemis, she decided, even if it cost her her life.

"Come," Zoe motioned for Bianca to follow her after she laid orders for Alice to be in charge and for the Hunters to take care of Phoebe. Everyone wished them luck and for them to come back safely—Even Phoebe though it took quite an effort to say anything properly with the pain she's in.

Bianca spared her one last pitiful glance before trotting after Zoe who was walking briskly towards the dining pavilion. She swallowed before gathering the courage to speak. Zoe seemed to be in a horrible mood. No doubt berating herself for handing Phoebe a one-way ticket to being bed-ridden. But there was problem that Zoe hadn't addressed so it was up to Bianca to point it out. "Um...Zoe?" She called hesitantly. "We have quite a problem at hand here."

Zoe stopped walking. She turned around to face Zoe. "Yes, quite a problem." She muttered. Bianca couldn't tell whether or not she was being sarcastic. "What is it?"

"Can't it be cured?" Bianca asked. "Without Phoebe, who would go on the quest with us?"

"It cannot be cured," Zoe said, seeming to be resisting the urge to sigh. She collapsed onto the bench at the dining pavilion, elbows propped up on the dining table—it was Poseidon's table if she wasn't mistaken. "Not quickly, at any rate." She clarified once she saw Bianca's look of horror. The younger girl had assumed that Zoe was saying Phoebe would be like that forever and she relaxed quickly once she heard the last part.

"But how did it happen?" Bianca asked. She was still new to this Greek world and her ADHD mind would always make her drift off, so she was quite lost as to how Phoebe ended up that way—_What did she do to get such a disease?_

"A foolish prank," Zoe growled, slamming her fist down onto the table, making Bianca wince. "Those Stoll boys from the Hermes cabin. Centaur blood is like acid. Everyone knows that. They sprayed the inside of that Artemis Hunting Tour T-shirt with it."

"That's terrible!" Bianca couldn't comprehend why anyone would do that to Phoebe. She was so nice and the Hunters liked her!

"She will live," Zoe said sadly. "But she'll be bedridden for weeks with horrible hives. There is no way she can go. It's up to me...and thee."

"But the prophecy," Bianca protested, leaping to the problem she was trying to list since the start of this conversation. "If Phoebe can't go, we only have four. We'll have to pick another."

"There is no time," Zoe contradicted her. "We must leave at first light. That's immediately. Besides, the prophecy said we would lose one."

"In the land without rain," Bianca persisted, not quite ready to lose yet. "but that can't be here."

"It might be," Zoe said, though she didn't sound convinced herself—if the look of skepticism that crossed her eyes were any indication. "The camp has magic borders. Nothing, not even weather, is allowed in without permission. It could be a land without rain."

"But—" Bianca was cut off by Zoe...again.

"Bianca, hear me." Zoe's voice was strained, nearly pleading. "I...I can't explain, but I have a sense that we should not pick someone else. It would be too dangerous. They might meet an end worse than Phoebe's. I don't want Chiron choosing a camper as our fifth companion. And...I don't want to risk another Hunter." Bianca can detect something underneath that tone but she couldn't place it.

Bianca was silent. "You should tell Thalia the rest of your dream." She finally suggested.

"No. It would not help." Zoe shook her head as she said this. Bianca barely managed to not sigh, why was the older girl being so stubborn on something that might save their lives?

"But if your suspicions are correct, about the General—" Zoe had confided her—her trusted quest mate about this. Yesterday after dinner, they had wandered off together to discuss some strategies and Zoe had brought this up.

"I have thy word not to talk about that," Zoe said. She sounded really anguished, Bianca could understand why since her suspicions were likely. "We will find out soon enough. Now come. Dawn is breaking." Zoe stood up, with a firm expression on her face that clearly meant Bianca shouldn't argue, and walked off in a confident stride. Bianca could do nothing but follow.

The two Hunters waited for five minutes exactly for the two campers to show up. Thalia and Zoe exchanged looks of disdains before they headed off to the white van where Argus was to drive them to the city. Or so she thought.

"I will drive." Zoe declared, snatching the van key from Argus' hand. Some of his eyes—those that were visible of course—glared at her.

"You can drive?" Thalia asked, voice laced with surprise and tinge with the barest hint of envy. Thalia hated to be outdone and the fact that Zoe could drive while she couldn't didn't really bode well with her. Grover had half the mind to tell her to not be so competitive. But it was pointless to do so—he also quite liked his appendages, thank you very much—children of Zeus were too stubborn and competitive for their own good.

"Yes," Zoe said firmly. "Unlike some daughter of Zeus I can name." She smirked slightly as she climbed into the driving seat of the van, completely ignoring the choking and spluttering Thalia who glared at the back of Zoe's head on the whole journey out of Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

Percy frowned in contemplation. Dionysus' words echoed and kept repeating itself—much like a broken record would—in his head. But what intrigued him and what disturbed him the most was the part about Zoe. What kind of bad experience did she had with a hero before this? If it was bad enough, Percy wouldn't be likely to fault her for disliking the campers—boys and girls alike.

Dionysus had suggested that Percy ask Zoe but he couldn't just be blunt about it, she would surely punch him or turn him into a pincushion for prying into her past. Just as Thalia had threatened to blast him to bits for asking something about her. Percy was no longer that tactless—but he wasn't exactly that tactful either—that was what Annabeth was for. Speaking of the daughter of Athena, Percy's mind wandered over to her, he wondered whether or not she was okay. He was so worried about Annabeth.

_Its going to be all right, boss, _Blackjack whinnied, trying to reassure him. Percy smiled at the pegasus and patted its head.

"Yeah," He agreed. _I hope so._

Percy looked around. "Let's land." He said. Blackjack was tired enough as it was and needed—deserved—a little rest. "Stay here, I'm going to scout." Percy told the winged-horse.

_Stay here I can handle. I can do that._

Percy put on Annabeth's invisibility cap and walked over to the convenience store where he saw his-soon-to-be-quest mates—he wasn't sure when he could introduce himself as their fifth member yet—had entered in a group not too long ago.

Percy originally planned on going to relax and buy himself some hot chocolate when the group of half-bloods got out of said place. And by the looks of it, they were arguing. Which wasn't good. He unwillingly became an eavesdropper.

"Grover are you sure?" Thalia was saying.

"Well … pretty sure. Ninety-nine percent. Okay, eighty-five percent."

"And you did this with acorns?" Bianca asked, like she couldn't believe it.

Grover looked offended. "It's a time-honored tracking spell. I mean, I'm pretty sure I did it right."

"D.C. is about sixty miles from here," Bianca said. "Nico and I …" She frowned. "We used to live there. That's … strange. I'd forgotten."

"I dislike this," Zoe said. "We should go straight west. The prophecy said west."

"Oh, like your tracking skills are better?" Thalia growled.

Zoe stepped toward her. "You challenge my skills, you scullion? You know nothing of being a Hunter!"

Percy winced. Zoe insulting Thalia? The demi-god daughter of Zeus wouldn't stand for it.

"Oh, scullion? You're calling me a scullion? What the heck is a scullion?" Thalia retorted. But he can tell that she sound slightly embarrassed and frustrated that she didn't know what 'scullion' was. But anyone with half a brain can tell it was a demeaning tittle.

"Whoa, you two," Grover said nervously. "Come on. Not again!"

"Grover's right," Bianca said. "D.C. is our best bet."

Zoe didn't look convinced, but she nodded reluctantly. "Very well. Let us keep moving."

"You're going to get us arrested, driving," Thalia grumbled, not willing to follow Zoe like an eager lapdog. "I look closer to sixteen than you do."

"Perhaps," Zoe snapped, getting tired and frustrated with Thalia's behavior. "But I have been driving since automobiles were invented. Let us go."

Percy wondered whether Zoe was telling the truth or not. That just added to the list of mysteries that made Zoe. What was it about Zoe that intrigued him like this? Percy continued to think about the question that he posed to himself. Not knowing it, Percy had changed—so subtly that even he couldn't tell what it was or how he had changed.

Only when Blackjack started breathing heavily did Percy snapped out of his reverie. He blushed slightly when he remembered that he had been thinking about Zoe all along. He looked again, at the white van, to determine where it was going. Fortunately, it started slowing down. It crossed the Potomac River into central Washington.

"Set me down there," Percy said, pointing to the place he had meant for them to land. "That's close enough."

Blackjack was so tired he didn't complain. He dropped toward the Washington Monument and set his rider on the ground. He collapsed onto it himself once Percy got off him. Percy winced apologetically. Blackjack left for camp after making Percy promise—not on the River Styx, thank goodness—to be careful.

Percy looked over at the white van. Everybody was getting out. Grover pointed toward one of the big building lining the mall. Thalia nodded, and the four of them trudged off into cold wind. Percy was about to follow but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw _it_.

A block away, the door of a black sedan opened. A man with gray hair and a military buzz cut got out. He was wearing dark shades and a black overcoat. In Washington, perhaps it was quite a common sight but it only dawned on Percy that the same car the man got out off had been trailing Zoe and co. driving south. He had caught glimpses of it along the way. At first he had passed it off as a coincidence but now, he was suspicious.

Percy strained his neck to see who it was. He swore his heart stopped when he saw the man's face. It was Dr. Thorn, the manticore from Westover Hall.

Percy whipped out the invisibility cap and put it on. He started trailing the monster from a distance, his sneaking into his pocket to grip on Riptide, his beloved weapon. If that monster meant to harm his friend, he wouldn't know what hit him.


	5. Déjà vu

**Chapter 5—Déjà vu**

* * *

"Arghh!"

Zoe whipped around at the sound of Thalia's yell of pain—vaguely wondering where the feeling of déjà vu had came from—her bow ready and arrow notched, ready to shoot the assailant. Bianca, seeing her getting ready for battle did the same—though she did it with less proficiency Nothing unusual, Zoe's speed in readying her bow came from two thousand years of practice.

Zoe wasn't that eager to save the blasted daughter of Zeus but she was her quest mate and she—begrudgingly admitted that she—needed the girl's help to finish the quest. Thalia, despite her personality, was powerful. Therefore, their chances of saving Artemis was higher.

Zoe immediately recognized—though she had hoped that she hadn't—the one that had ran into Thalia. She regretted not releasing her arrow and asking questions later. She was by no means anxious to lower her bow—but Bianca did. "How dare thee show thy face here?"

The son of Poseidon panted. But he managed to gather his breath to speak—_Too bad,_ Zoe thought in the vain hope he would die of asphyxiation. "Luke," He breathed. "He's here."

Zoe noted with disgust as to how the anger in Thalia's eyes evaporated at the mention of the boy—the reason she refused to join the Hunters in the past. She put her hand on her silver bracelet. "Where?" Her eyes darted around wildly, as if she expected the boy to show up.

The son of Poseidon gave a short summary of what he had seen for him to panic that much. Zoe's eyes widened as dread shook her very core. _No! _She thought. She can't perish here now, not when Lady Artemis still needed to be found. The prophecy said nothing about the quest success or failure—something which irked Zoe—she needed to be there to make sure Artemis was saved, even if it was on her death bed, she wanted to see the goddess safe.

"The General is here?" Zoe knew she couldn't deny it but—"That is impossible! You lie." She tried to deny it anyway. Her hatred and fear was undoubtedly clouding her judgement and her thoughts.

"Why would I lie? Look there's no time. Skeleton warriors—" The sea spawn looked hurt that Zoe hadn't trusted his words. But she hadn't time to dwell on it since Thalia steered his attention away from her.

Percy looked curiously at Zoe. He didn't know why she was taking it so personally, or how she knew this General guy but he didn't think now was the time to ask. They were in danger—monsters on their way to hunt them down—and he can't let his curiosity about Zoe drag them down because he wanted to know more about her.

"If Percy is telling the truth about the skeleton warriors," she said, "We have no time to argue. They are the worst, the most horrible … We must leave now."

"Good idea," Percy agreed. "Let's go, guys."

"I was not including thee, boy," Zoe hissed. "You are not part of this quest." She looked irritated. And Percy was irritated too. He was trying to save lives and she was here, contradicting him, making them linger here, endangering mortals' lives.

They argued then. Thalia joined in soon after, partially supporting him and not wanting to leave her cousin behind either. Grover and Bianca tried—and failed spectacularly—to stop the argument.

"You never had any wisdom when it came to boys," Zoe growled. "You never could leave them behind!" She sounded so hurt and anguished that Percy felt the urge to comfort her though she wouldn't appreciate him comforting her. It was obvious that she had quite a horrible experience with men to cause such a reaction.

A growl in the end managed what Bianca and Grover could not—stop the argument and successfully drawn their attention. Something enormous bounded up the ramp. It was the size of a pick-up truck, with silver claws and golden glittering fur.

"The Nemean Lion," Thalia said. "Don't move."

"Separate on my mark," Zoe said. ""Try to keep it distracted."

"Until when?" Grover asked nervously.

"Until I think of a way to kill it. Go!" Zoe barked. Zoe noticed the son of Poseidon rolling to the left and had uncapped his weapon, ready to fight. Zoe notched an arrow and started shooting rapidly, trying hard to think of another reason as to why she's shooting now, right before she can find a safe and proper place to shoot. She reasoned with herself that it was not for the son of Poseidon's safety; she tried to convince herself that her heart did not leap into her throat when she saw the Nemean Lion in close proximity to the boy and could very easily tear his throat out.

Sure that the Lion was distracted enough so that it couldn't rip anyone into pieces yet, she climbed the Apollo capsule, after Bianca who has chosen that place to start shooting arrows at the Lion. _The girl was good_—she acknowledged—_she could_ _be the next Lieutenant after her..._—Zoe swallowed, she still couldn't bring herself to think the dreaded word—_her retirement_.

Zoe and Bianca were firing arrows, one after another, all shattering harmlessly against the lion's metallic fur. Zoe gritted her teeth, she should have known. After all, _he_ wore that fur before and he managed to withstand a claw from Ladon to the body with it.

The lion swiped the capsule and tipped it on its side, spilling the Hunters off the back. Zoe grunted in pain and struggled to stand. Zoe got up in time to see the lion raking the son of Poseidon with its claws—and she nearly screamed—ripping off a chunk of his coat. He was backed against the railing and had no choice but to jump since the lion was ready to pounce.

He landed on another exhibit. "Zoe!" He shouted. "Target the mouth!"

Zoe jolted when the boy called her by name as if they had known each other for years. But she snapped back to attention when Bianca called her name, asking her what to do. She idly noted that there was no pleasurable tingle when Bianca said her name, unlike when Percy said hers. She led Bianca, climbing up with their bows ready, but they kept having to move around to get a good angle.

"No clear shot!" Zoe yelled in frustration. "Get it to open its mouth more!" She really couldn't believe she was hoping for the boy to succeed in finding something to distract it. She knew the self-loathing was bound to be permanent.

"This is no time for souvenirs, boy!" Zoe yelled. _What was the boy doing?_—She wondered as she notched another silver arrow and tried to get a clear shot in the lion's mouth.

Thalia jabbed at the monster and backed up. The lion pressed her and she was forced to back up. "Percy," she called in a threatening tone, "Whatever you're going to do—" The lion roared and swatted her like a cat toy, sending her flying into the side of a Titan rocket. Her head hit the metal and she slid to the floor, most likely—but hopefully not—unconscious.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one affected by the lion's attack. The Titan rocket that she was sent flying into was where Zoe was perched. Predictably, she tumbled off and landed on the ground...right in front of the freaking lion. _Fucking beautiful_—she thought. She doubted she would die though since the lion was definitely not her parent.

"Hey!" The son of Poseidon yelled. "Get away from her!" Her heart hammered in her chest—whether from the fear of being mauled by the lion or because of the boy's voice which was tinged with concern and panic. Was it for her?

Zoe got up quickly, not bothering to check on the daughter of Zeus—she was no healer, there was nothing she could do for the girl's injuries even if she checked up on her anyway. She got up quickly and leap onto the nearest and highest perch she could find. From her peripheral view, she caught sight of Bianca trying to distract the lion with her arrows and she saw the boy throw something into the lion's mouth when it roared at him.

"Zoe, get ready!" He yelled as he chucked more of the things into the lion's mouth. Whatever it was, it was working in keeping the lion's mouth open.

"Now, Zoe!" He shouted as he darted out of the way. Bianca leap and landed beside Zoe gracefully, she readied her bow. Zoe nodded her approval and together, the two let their arrows fly. Immediately, arrows appeared on the lion's maw—two, four, six. The lion thrashed wildly, turned, and fell backward. And then it was still.

Zoe and Bianca dropped down from the balcony and landed close to the son of Poseidon. The former eyed Percy cautiously, the same he was gauging her for any serious injuries. Not that she will ever know he was more concern about her than himself.

"That...was an interesting strategy." She said with grudging approval. Even Zoe know when to give praises if said person deserved it. Her respect for the son of Poseidon raised a little bit but he was still below her opinion.

"Hey, it worked." He threw her a smile. She didn't argue because it fell on deaf ears. She was busy wondering how his eyes can sparkle like the sea did under the highlight of the sun when he smiled. She waited patiently for the lion to dissolve until only its fur was left. It started shrinking until it was the size of a normal lion's pelt.

"Take it," Zoe said, looking the son of Poseidon right in the eye. Something she had avoided doing ever since she met him. She doubted the boy noticed her odd behavior around him—he was too dim-witted for that.

Percy stared at her oddly. "What, the lion's fur? Isn't that, like, an animal rights violation or something?"

A very small, amused smile made its way to Zoe's lips. Percy's breath caught when he saw it, he could practically feel the blood rush to his face. What was wrong with him? That wasn't a normal reaction to a simple smile. He had seen Annabeth and quite a lot of women smile at him and it didn't elicit such a response.

"It is a spoil of war," Zoe said, drawing his attention back to earth instead of her smile—which will forever be burned into his memory. "It is rightly thine."

"You killed it," Percy argued feebly. He didn't want to take anything from her. She deserved it and wearing it would give her better protection.

She shook her head, the smile slowly disappearing. "I think thy ice cream sandwich did that. Fair is fair, Percy Jackson. Take the fur." Percy felt slightly down when her smile disappeared. But he complied with her wishes; he picked the coat up. The fur was smooth and soft. It didn't feel at all like something that could stop a blade.

Percy watched as the pelt shifted and changed into a coat—a full-length golden-brown duster. "Not exactly my style," He muttered as he put the coat on.

"I think it suits you," Zoe complimented. Percy's eyes widened the same time hers did—when they finally registered what had been said. She looked away quickly, avoiding eye contact, and tried to act aloof, as if nothing had happened between them.

Luckily, Grover distracted them with his next sentence. No one noticed what Thalia did. Her electric blue eyes narrowed faintly at Zoe and Percy. Her gaze shifted to the glass walls of the museum when she felt eyes on her. Gray men in gray camouflage outfits. They were too far away for her to make their features out properly, but they definitely are not human.

"Go," Percy said, eyes burning with determination. "I'll distract them."

Thalia opened her mouth to object but Zoe beat her to it. "No," She said, voice firm which left no room for arguments. Thalia watch her with something akin to begrudging respect, Zoe really has a commanding presence—most likely came from years of practice with being a second-in-command. "We go together."

Percy stared at her, bewildered. "But you said—"

Thalia rolled her eyes. He had it in it for her, she was sure of it now. He was _so_ whipped by her.

"You are part of this quest now," Zoe said. Thalia didn't think she sound at all reluctant; in fact, she sound as if she was pleased yet anxious. "I do not like it, but there is no changing fate. You are the fifth quest member. And we are not leaving you behind."

She sounded absolutely sure of herself. As if she really wouldn't leave the boy behind. Thalia's eyes widened when she realized why she felt the presence of déjà vu. It was similar, she thought. The way Zoe and Percy looked at each other; the way they act around each other; and how they interact. Awkward and unsure at first. Then they will act as if it was totally normal to walk closer than normal together yet within a safe distance from intimate.

Just like her and Luke so many years ago. Back when they hadn't found Annabeth in the alleyway. She and Luke were like that. Thalia regretted not telling him how she felt for him back then. And now...look at what happened to him. She sighed and shook her head. She promised herself she wouldn't dwell on it and yet...

To distract herself, she turned her gaze back to Zoe and Percy. Both seemed to be unable to turn their gazes away from one another yet they clearly want to look away.

Artemis wouldn't be pleased with this new development.

* * *

_A/N: Slight Zoe/Percy interacting. And Thalia's view on Luke. Leave a review on what you think of this chapter._


	6. Confusion

**Chapter 6—Confusion**

* * *

Percy sighed happily as he reclined in his seat. It was rare to be this comfortable on a quest. But hey, he wasn't one to look for a gift horse in a mouth. He would enjoy what he can and what was given to him. He considered their progress and what his quest mates were doing now—to be more specific, what Zoe was doing now.

He rubbed his eyes and sighed again. He was so confused about his—his obssession with the Lieutenant Huntress. He wondered why, he didn't understand. What makes her so different from the rest of the girls he had met. What was it that made his heart beat fast when she was near? What was the exhilarating sensation when their bare skin touched? What was the pleasurable tingle that made him shudder when she said his name?

He was so damn confused that he was willing to bash his head on the wall to get those thoughts out of his head. He needed a distraction until he figured it out. To figure it out, he would need more time to observe his future interactions with Zoe.

He could talk to Grover about it, the both of them were linked, the satyr might be able to tell him what he was feeling towards the Huntress. He frowned, he felt slightly intimidated at that thought of acknowledging his feelings for the girl. He decided to confront Grover later—the time where he couldn't take anymore of his confusion.

Talking to Bianca would work—she was too young to and he doubted she had been in the same dilemma as him before. And speaking to Zoe would only result in a mayhem and more confusion. So the only option left is his cousin, the daughter of Zeus. After all, as unobservant as he was, he had noticed that Thalia would always seem saddened when Luke's betrayal was mention. He figured that she had been in the same situation before.

Thalia had hot-wired the radio in a black Mercedes SLK so she could pick up the alt-rock stations from D.C. Percy decided to go to his cousin. She could definitely take his mind of Zoe. She wasn't well known for shouting her secrets or past to anyone and her mysterious ways would always make his mind wander to the pasts she shared with Luke and Annabeth.

"Join you?" Percy asked as soon as he spotted Thalia.

She shrugged but Percy sat on the shotgun seat anyway. She looked over. "Nice coat." She complimented.

Percy merely shrugged. He was thankful for the coat since it kept him warm, that's all. His mind unhelpfully, needlessly suppiled that he didn't have an extreme reaction when Thalia complimented him, so unlike when Zoe did.

The afternoon sun shone through the steel-mesh side of the freight car, casting a shadow across Thalia's face. Percy observed her and thought about how different she was from Zoe—beautiful Zoe all formal and aloof like a princess; then Thalia with her ratty clothes and her rebel attitude. But Thalia was beautiful too, in a wild way.

But there was something similar about them, too. The same kind of toughness. Right now, sitting in the shadows with a gloomy expression. Thalia looked a lot like one of the Hunters. Realization dawned on Percy and his eyes went wide.

"That's why you don't get along with Zoe." He murmured.

Thalia frowned. "What?"

"The Hunters tried to recruit you," Percy guessed, it was a wild shot in the dark. But he was pretty sure he was right.

Thalia's eyes got dangerously bright. Percy was slightly worried she was thinking of zapping him out of the Mercedes, but she just sighed. "I almost joined them," she admitted. "Luke, Annabeth, and I ran into them once, and Zoe tried to convince me. She almost did, but …"

"But?" Percy just had the feeling what she would say next.

Thalia's fingers gripped the wheel. "I would've had to leave Luke." _But not Annabeth, _Percy added silently. So his guess was right, Thalia and Luke did have romantic feelings for one another, at one point. But now, with things as they are, he doubted that their feelings have evaporated. He wondered was it because of Thalia's earlier demise was the reason why Luke turned to Kronos.

"Oh." He setttled for saying once he realized that the silence was stretching for too long.

"Zoe and I got into a fight. She told me I was being stupid. She said I'd regret my choice. She said that Luke would let me down someday."

That's harsh," Percy said. "Hard to admit Zoe was right." In his opinion, Zoe was right on almost everything and seemed to know everything. He blushed slightly, he hoped not. Because if she did know everything, she would most definitely notice and know of his odd behavior around her, and her only.

"She wasn't right! Luke never let me down. Never." Thalia spat vehemetly. Percy winced. It didn't take long for him to get kick out of and ordered to stay away from her.

Percy sighed and left, knowing it was futile to argue with Thalia.

**PxZ**

Zoe was a half-blood. And as a half-blood she would dream vivid dreams of the past or something that was happening in the present time. She absolutely detested, despised and dreaded dreaming. Especially something about the past. But the past dreams she got.

She was watching her younger self—the one that was still two thousand years younger and still so innocent and naive—leading Hercules away and to safety. How she wished she hadn't! Her life was ruined because of him—he got glory while she was scorned. How dare he!

Zoe snarled as she saw her dream-self handed Hercules—that bastard; no words could describe her hatred and decription of him—her immortal power, Anaklusmos.

She closed her eyes in despair as the dream continued.

**PxZ**

"Anaklusmos—the current that takes on by surprise. And before you know it, thou shall have been swept out to sea."

With those words, resounding in his ears, Percy jolted awke. He didn't have time to comtemplate much about his dream though because was shaking him, announcing that they have arrived. Percy nodded wearily, indicating that he will be following his friend soon enough.

As he was walking, he hesitated in his steps. His right hand dug deep into his pocket for his pen. He pulled it out and stared at it, thinking.

Anaklusmos, the Ancient Greek name for Riptide. A different form but Percy knew it was the same blade he had seen in his dream.

And he knew of something else, too. The girl he had seen in his dream—even on his death bed, Percy would never admit that he was dreaming of that girl—was Zoe Nightshade.

**PxZ**

Zoe gasped as the satyr collasped. She and the others gathered around his fallen form to check on him. But Percy was the only one that knelt to look closer at him. Grover woke up, groaning. He stumbled a few times and nearly fell.

Percy supported Grover as the group walked, they had made it to the edge of the town before the first two skeleton warriors appeared. They stepped from the trees on either side of the road. Instead of gray camouflage, they were new wearing blue New Mexico State Police uniform, but still had the same transparent gray skin and yellow eyes.

An odd warm wind blew through the canyon, rustling the trees but Percy kept his eyes on the skeleton. Unbidden, the memory of his dream surfaced, Zoe's terrified face and voice. And the despair and anguish she must have went through once she was betrayed.

Someone up there must really hate them, Percy concluded when he saw the pig charge at them. "Keep moving!" Zoe yelled. He obeyed instantly. He saw Thalia raise Aegis and that was enough to fuel the pig's anger. It charged at them—the them being Thalia and Zoe.

Percy launched himself forward, shoving both the girls out of the way. But her was a second too late, Aegis was detactched from Thalia once the boar's tusk made contact with it. Thalia scrambled to her feet and tired to retrive her shield but she was forced to go the other way because the pig went charging at them again.

Now, with Thalia distracting it, Percy and Zoe could have took the oppurtunity to run for it. But they remained locked in their position—with Percy on top of Zoe—due to shock. A light blush dusted both the teens' cheeks.

"Get out of the way!" Thalia's yell sent them both moving. Their brains finally responding, the ran for it, the pig hot on their tail.

The two ran, barely noticing that their hands were gripping one another in death grips. Percy's eyes darted around as he scanned for an escape. His eyes locked on a snow-filled gorge about seventy feet below. Zoe noticed what had caught his eye and nodded, fully agreeing to jump down.

Zoe brought her free arm up and activated a shield—Thalia's shield, Aegis. "Picked it up when she dropped it." Zoe replied to the unasked question.

Percy tackled Zoe onto the ground just as they started sliding off, using Aegis as a snowboard. The pig followed but it was less unfortunate and therefore, suffered a far more painful journey. Percy wrapped his arms around Zoe to keep her safe. He could take blows better than her—he was much more durable and less fragile than her—so he tried to take the brunt of it.

Instinctively, Zoe buried her face into the son of Poseidon's neck, her hands clenched tightly on the boy's shirt. She knew what she was doing was wrong and she knew that. So she was confused as to why she still did it, still let him hold her—

Wait, what?

Zoe realized, her face cherry red, that the boy was hugging her. She was momentarily angered by his taking advantage of her until a pain grunt escaped his lips. She belatedly realized that he was holding her close because he was taking the brunt of the hits and scrapes by sliding down from so high.

She closed her eyes. She could indulge herself just this once and ignore the confusion and worry brewing in her chest.

And take the brunt of it he did, he was cut up and bleeding while Zoe merely had pine needles in her wavy hair that had escaped the braid on their journey down.

They both sighed in relief...then froze once they realized the position they were once in...again.

**PxZ**


	7. Admission

**Chapter 7—Admission**

* * *

It was silent for far too long.

The only sound Zoe can hear was the pounding of her heart against her chest. Time seemed to have stop, making her wonder whether or not this was the doing of the Titan Lord of Time—as ridiculous as it sounds. Blood rushed to her cheeks and she was pretty sure her face was never going back to their normal color ever again.

Percy looked as surprised as she was. Distant yells of their names snapped them out of their respective thoughts. Percy sprang away from Zoe as if he was being scorched. He coughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Zoe said nothing as she stood up and proceed to dust off the snow on her back. She stared coolly at Percy, her eyes didn't betray any of her emotional turmoil. Confusion, frustration, longing and loathing mingling together and leading her back to the starting point: stumped.

Percy was the complete opposite of Zoe. His eyes reflected every single one of his turmoil. And yet, unlike Zoe, he knew what her wanted. Evidently the girl before him. He was awkward around her because of this new found feelings. He loved her—at least, he figured that his feelings for the Lieutenant Huntress was this emotion.

He loved her and that was also another problem. Zoe was a Hunter of Artemis, meaning that she had sworn of boys for as long as she live—which was forever. True, he heard rumors of Hunters leaving the Hunt because they wanted to be with the person they love. The question is: would Zoe do the same for him? He nearly decked himself for thinking that—he didn't even know what she felt for him and he was already jumping to conclusions. Confessing to her perhaps? The most obvious answer to the confession would be Zoe punching him for even liking her.

Solution: shut up and suck it up. Once this quest was over, Zoe would be leaving Camp with the rest of the Hunters and Artemis herself. She would remain immortal and happy for the rest of her life with them while he would most likely die an excruciating painful death at the hands of a monster on a quest.

He was being melodramatic, he knew. But there was nothing he can do about it. Fates were cruel.

Zoe watched, face expressionless as Thalia, Bianca and Grover slid down towards them—the daughter of Zeus has some trouble though. Her eyes flickered towards the son of Poseidon for a moment and lingered longer than necessary before she—rather reluctantly, but she would never admit it—averted her gaze away from him.

**PxZ**

Zoe wasn't blind. She was perfectly aware of his longing gazes at her—even though he probably haven't realize it yet—and it made her want to scream at him for being so damn obvious with his affections for her. But the only one that can tell his emotions were Grover because satyrs can sense emotions.

She wondered when his gaze had change from confusion to the look of yearning. He still acted the same as before, still talked and teased her the same way...But his touch. His touch had definitely changed.

He'd been seated behind her—the satyr sat in the front and the daughter of Zeus insisted on seating in front of her for the sense of superiority—as they were riding the pig towards west. If he had no wish to slid off—and if Zoe had no wish for him to fall off from such high speed and break his neck—he'd have to wrap his arms around Zoe's waist.

His warmth behind her made her heart speed up. And he skin tingled faintly whenever their hands brushed. It was quite different from when they first touched one another—before they had head to Camp Half-Blood, Percy had tripped and would have felt if Zoe hadn't steadied him. That was the difference in touch. She wondered why...

"Move!" Thalia yelled. Zoe sat up abruptly and immediately spotted the headlights of what seemed to be a car heading their way. She snatched up her sleeping bag and moved out of the way. She glared at the deathly white limousine that slid to a stop in front of the five.

Zoe's arrow was aimed at the person who had a sword at the son of Poseidon's. "Release him." She spat. Thalia shot her a strange look but she ignored it in favor of the stranger.

"Ares," the son of Poseidon growled. Zoe blinked and lowered her bow. But strangely, she didn't feel ashamed—as she should have—that she might have done something she would regret; in fact, she felt angry that someone dared to threaten Percy.

The war god spared Zoe a glance then he turned his attention back to Percy. "Well, well," He looked between the two teens suggestively. "It seems like you've scored yourself a girl." He spoke loud enough only for Percy to hear.

Percy's cheeks colored but he didn't gave any indication that he heard what Ares had said. Apparently, Percy just got himself an audience with the love goddess. He felt slightly offended and angry when Ares looked at Bianca and Zoe—especially her—with a sneer, declaring that Aphrodite would wretch if they ever saw them.

Percy couldn't comprehend why a smile from the goddess of love made him think of Zoe for one moment. In fact, she greatly resembled Zoe. Percy knew that if Aphrodite heard what he was thinking, she would skewer him:

_Zoe's much more beautiful though._

**PxZ**

Zoe blinked as her surroundings changed drastically. They were standing in the middle of the junkyard, mountains of scrap metal stretched out in every direction. And the son of Poseidon has magically appeared in front of her, so close that he was practically stepping on her boots. Bianca, Thalia and Grover was quite behind them.

"Zoe?" Percy took a step back, confused as to why she was in front of him. "What're you doing here?"

"What did Aphrodite want from you?" Zoe ignored the question directed at her—just as she had ignored him telling her to shut up earlier—and asked a question of her own. She wasn't very happy that the love goddess had wanted to see Percy. And not knowing what they were talking about made her nerves jittery. She would never admit it but she knew what it was: she was jealous because she knew Aphrodite had the ability to make people fall in love with her.

So Percy obediently told her everything about the encounter. But he left out the part where he thought he saw Zoe in Aphrodite and that they were mostly talking about his unrequited love for Zoe.

Zoe narrowed her eyes. "The goddess of love would not make a special trip to tell thee that. Be careful, Percy. Aphrodite has led many heroes astray." And she particularly did not want that fate to befall upon Percy.

**PxZ**

Percy stared, stunned as the sun slowly but surely start to rise. At other times, he would have marveled at how beautiful the sun painted the sky in its red and purple hues. But now was not other times, now he had just lost a friend...Bianca di Angelo was lost.

He felt a tidal wave of guilt wash over him because a part of his mind that wasn't shocked stupid supplied that he was glad the one that was lost in the land without rain was not Zoe. He shouldn't be thinking about things like that.

He was even more stun when Zoe wandered away and wept to herself. Unbidden, the memory of his dream surfaced. The time where Zoe was disowned and abandoned by the male hero he played the role of in the dream: Zoe, abandoned and alone, weeping.

That was enough to get his legs to move. He walked toward Zoe and he saw her shoulders tense but she didn't acknowledge his presence. "You can continue crying you know," He said dryly. "I won't tell anyone."

Zoe's shoulder immediately started shaking again. Seeing that there was nothing else he could do, Percy wrapped his arms around Zoe who stiffened at the contact. Percy was ready to pull back and run for his life—Zoe would have killed him for touching her were she not emotionally weak.

Zoe did the unexpected. Percy wouldn't have seen it even if it was one centimeter away from him: she returned the hug and sobbed into his shoulders. In return, Percy wrapped his arms tighter around her, silently vowing to protect her forever.

He knew it was an empty promise. Because one of them would die in the end. Aphrodite said so herself—which was the reason why she would be trying her best to bless them.

Nevertheless, he cherished the moment.

**PxZ**

* * *

A/N; There are a few more chapters before this is done. So would you prefer it if it was a tragic love story or a happy one? Because Zoe will die in the end, in canon.


	8. Mutuality

**Chapter 8—Mutuality**

* * *

"But—"

Percy snapped his mouth shut when Zoe glared at him. He really want to know who the hero was and yet Zoe wouldn't tell him who. She didn't even give him a chance to protest. He sulked sullenly. At least he got to know more about Zoe.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Zoe eventually said, the angry look dissipating into a stoic one. She needed to straighten out her thoughts. What did she want? Well, evidently the boy in front of her—yes, she had begrudgingly admitted her feelings to herself after the hug—who seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she had been dreaming of him. Would it be wise to pursue him? Well, it would certainly be the most idiotic thing she'd ever do in her life. But the possible pay off if she succeeded? Happiness. Something she had never truly had even after she had joined the Hunters.

So, was it worth it?

She'd rather not answer that question, even if she already knew. No more running away. The more she tried the more frustrated she became and she was certain this wasn't doing her mental health any good. The self-loathing was most likely going to be permanent, ever-present and gnawing at her conscience in the back of her mind. She'd accepted this, and she could live with this. But the unfulfilled desire in her chest was excruciating on an emotional level she'd not thought had been possible to reach. To think she was in this state just because of one embrace which hadn't even lasted longer than ten seconds.

Naturally, she wasn't going to tell the son of Poseidon this. Speaking of sons of Poseidon, she remembered a tale concerning Lady Artemis and one son of Poseidon—Orion was it? Lady Artemis had possibly loved the man because of his never-ending good qualities. Loyal, handsome, strong and compassionate. It made her wonder whether or not this was traits of sons of Poseidon. It spoke volumes of the father himself then.

"You're not making eye-contact with me," Zoe looked up sharply when the boy spoke up. "Is this what happened after we searched for Bianca's...remains?"

"No, it has nothing to do with that."

"You're lying."

Zoe cursed internally. "How can you tell when I'm lying in the first place?" She, though very frustrated, asked out of curiosity. Percy stared at her for a moment, shooting her a small, amused smile before, rather suddenly, putting a hand on her shoulder and subtly moving closer.

"Your shoulders get stiff and you break eye-contact a little quicker than usual." Those words fell on deaf ears as all Zoe could hear was an inner voice trying to coax her into attacking the boy's all too inviting lips now they were sitting a little too close for comfort. "I apologize if I was too personal." Why did it seem to be so easy for him to say such things and come off as completely relaxed and in control? Zoe scowled as she observed the other for a while longer. If she was going to figure out what to do with their "situation", she'd need to hear Percy's thoughts as well—yet the boy was pretending as if they were just ordinary friends. No, she wouldn't be able to live through this and come out sane when there was such a huge wall in between them. The one-sided feeling would drive her crazy, so she needed to have confirmation this was a mutual thing, even if she already suspected as much.

She sighed, and resigned herself to her—their—fate.

"You cannot be this dimwitted." Percy blinked at the sudden insult—but not offended, he had received worse insults before—his brows furrowing in a deep frown. "Drop the act. I'm getting tired of it."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

_Who's the liar now?_—Zoe opened her mouth to explain but was cut off when the naiads made gurgling sounds. Percy nodded in their direction and murmured a soft thanks. Then he turned his head back to her. "You were saying?" He asked, brow still furrowed.

Zoe looked at Percy and began to notice tiny things, like how his kind, sea-green eyes sparkled in the sun. Or how his black hair ever-so-slightly got in his eyes. Or in battle, how his soft hands gripped the sword with such confidence. He was strong, he was brave, yet still courteous. He deserved someone better than her, someone that could be with him longer than she will be. She couldn't bear to see him suffer because of others' mistakes. She sighed. "No. Its nothing. Forget that I even mention it."

She left the boy staring blankly at her. In the end, she couldn't bring herself to say the three words that would seal their fate. So damn near yet so accursedly far.

**PxZ**

Faced with enemies that she couldn't kill, on a quest to save Artemis, Zoe should be worried about not being able to survive long enough to save Artemis. Not panicking about the thought of the son of Poseidon dead. Idly, the ADHD part of her made her wonder when her priorities has changed. Before this quest—before meeting Percy Jackson—she would have only cared about Artemis and her Hunters.

But now, she cared not only for Percy. She found that she was worried about Thalia and Grover's survival as well—she had come to care of them and dare she say, loved them as close friends even. Bianca's death was always at the back of her mind, gnawing her heart open with guilt. Zoe doubt her ability to keep her facade if another one of them—especially Percy—died.

Knowing that their feelings were mutual, only made her concern for Percy higher. She inwardly let out a sigh of relief when they were saved by Zeus' gifts. She sneaked a glance at Percy, checking him in a split second for any injuries. But he was fine, albeit a little shaken. She hurriedly averted her gaze before he can spot her looking at him—making eye contact with him these times were torture.

She missed how Percy looked at her.

**PxZ**

Jealousy was not something associated much with Zoe Nightshade. But when one adds a certain son of Poseidon and another girl into the mix, you get one jealous Zoe Nightshade. Zoe was not one for petty things but her heart couldn't help but burn—due to jealousy—when Percy had showed such a great deal of concern for that daughter of Athena.

But nevertheless, she tried her best to not let personal feelings interrupt her duty.

Surprise was also something that couldn't be associate with Zoe Nightshade. To her, Percy was always—as mean as it sounds—somewhat dumb. She was surprised that he managed to figure out that the hero who betrayed her was Hercules. She wondered how he knew something like that. It also made her wonder whether or not Percy had respected him. The curiosity was too much to bear and she had asked.

"Do thou respect..._him_, Percy?" The '_him_' was laced with venom and hate. The pain of _his_ betrayal had gone numb in the two thousand years but her hatred for _him_ was not dull at all. Time heal all wounds but not soothe grudges and hatred. And so it will remain that way.

Percy's sea green eyes flashed with and unknown emotion as his brows pulled together to form a scowl. "Once. But not anymore." He didn't elaborate the reason, but the long look he shot Zoe was more than enough for an explanation. He had proven so much that he wouldn't hurt Zoe but she couldn't bring herself to do anything in return to him.

When they entered the garden and was faced with Ladon. Zoe willingly became the bait, knowing that her time was near. And yet, when the son of Poseidon looked at her expectantly, she couldn't say anything to him regarding their mutuality in a certain feeling.

**PxZ**

"Zoe!" Percy yelled and rushed towards her—never mind that he was a horrible runner. He ignored the odd looks Thalia and Grover shot him. He also graciously ignored what Zoe was saying to the group.

"You're hurt," Percy said. "Let me see."

"No! It is nothing. I was saying... in the first war, Othrys was blasted to pieces." Zoe continued on and insisted that she was fine. Percy frowned but didn't do anything else. He trust Zoe and knew that she knew her limits perfectly well.

Percy only knew half of what made Zoe, not everything about her. He never knew—until much later and by then, it was already too late—that his choice to not insist on checking her wounds would seal her fate.

This wouldn't be the last glance he had of her; he didn't know her perfectly well yet.

**PxZ**

* * *

A/N; The story's coming to an end. I'm going to be constantly updating this to finish it so check it frequently on the same day since I may be uploading multiple chapters—but different time—on the same day.

Review if you please—


	9. Fare Thee Well

**Chapter 9—Fare Thee Well**

* * *

"So much for old friends. And you, Zoe. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you." A cruel and dark chuckle.

Percy barely managed to not snarl in the titan's face. "You're not going to hurt Zoe," He spat. "I won't let you."

His declaration sent a chill down Thalia's spine. How he managed to get that out with deadly calm and never-ending certainty—and in front of a Titan that can easily kill him too!—was a mystery to the daughter of Zeus. But, she guessed that it probably has something to do with his love for Zoe. Yes, she knew, and she was sure Grover knew too. They weren't exactly discreet about it—the tension and looks they sent one another was so damn obvious.

The Titan Atlas sneered. "You have no right to interfere, little hero. This is a family matter."

Percy frowned. "A family matter?" He asked, turning to look at Zoe.

"Yes," Zoe admitted bleakly. "Atlas is my father."

The horrible thing was: Percy can see the family resemblance. Atlas had the same regal expression as Zoe, the same cold proud look in his eyes that Zoe sometimes got when she was mad, though on him it looked a thousand times more evil. He was all the things Percy had originally disliked about Zoe, with none of the good he'd come to love and cherish and wished to see more.

Percy looked at Zoe and Thalia. The fear and doubt disappeared instantly the moment he decided that it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to die fighting with friends like them. In fact, it would be one of the good things that he was given the opportunity to enjoy.

"Now," And together, they charged.

**PxZ**

Zoe couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Percy charged her father. She froze in shock and fear, uncertain as to what she should do. The answer came to her when she saw Percy thrown backwards—like a rag doll without a care and it infuriated her—and landed at Lady Artemis' feet.

"Die, little lover boy." Zoe didn't even have time to be embarrassed that her father knew her feelings for the boy. Atlas raised his javelin to impale Percy and Zoe took aim. A second later, a volley of silver arrows sprouted from Atlas' armpit, the only chink in his armor.

He bellowed in pain and turned towards his daughter. He sneered in her face. "Trying to protect your boyfriend are you?" He jeered. "I will enjoy killing him and watch as you despair his death." A grim, sadistic smile. "Maybe I will be kind enough to send you to the same place. You should be thanking me for doing you such a large favor after what you have to me."

Zoe spit in his face. She leaped out of the way to dodge the attack. It continued on for a few moments before Artemis joined the battle. But the odds still weren't in their favor. Artemis fought well but even she couldn't off the Titan forever.

From the corner of her eye, Zoe saw the son of Poseidon struggling under the weight of the sky. She knew he wouldn't last for long. Her heart leaped into her throat; panic threatening to drown her. _Where was the daughter of Zeus? She should be helping him!_—Zoe tsked when she noticed that the sky spawn was engaged in battle with her former lover—it is the right word to describe them isn't it?—and was too absorbed by the battle to notice the boy's difficulties. She couldn't find it in her heart to blame Thalia, it must be hard to battle and kill someone you obviously love.

Artemis' cry of pain drew her attention back to the two immortals' battle. "No!" She cried as she threw herself in front of Artemis and shot a silver arrow straight into Atlas' forehead where it lodged like a unicorn's horn.

On any other day, Percy—who could still see the battle under the haze of pain—would have found it hilarious. It might still been if he wasn't under so much pain. Percy could only watch—and how he loathed doing just that!—as Atlas swept his daughter aside with the back of his hand—as if she was just an annoying fly—sending her flying into the black rocks.

Percy wanted nothing more than to shout her name, run to her aid and beat the shit out of Atlas for doing that to _his_ Zoe. But he could do none of those, the sky's weight was crushing him. The only thing keeping his endurance up was the thought that Zoe needed him. He can't die from bearing the weight of the sky!

Even after Atlas was trapped under his old burden, Percy was still unable to move. Stunned by the pain. It was only with Thalia—her face stiff with grief and streaked with tears as proof—and Annabeth's help that he managed to stand again. Together, they managed to get him to where Artemis and Zoe were.

The moment, he saw Artemis' face, he knew the prophecy has came true and cursed himself for his stupidity. Artemis confirming that she couldn't do anything to save Zoe didn't help matters either. Percy could barely look at the wound. She had charged into battle against her father with a horrible cut already sapping her strength.

"The sea..." Zoe murmured. "I can't see him..."

Percy nearly broke down sobbing there and then. No one moved. "Nectar and ambrosia," Percy said, voice slightly hysterical. "Come on! We have to get her some." Grief hung in air. The army of Kronos was just below the rise. Even Artemis was too shocked to stir.

Finally, it was thanks to Annabeth's father that they snapped into action. Percy gently carried Zoe into his arms—Artemis didn't protest as he expected her to but her eyes were narrowed and calculating. He ignored how she was scrutinizing him, only concentrating on Zoe who's eyes were fluttering close. Artemis and Percy covered Zoe in a blanket once they were on the chariot, she pulled the reins and the chariot sped away once everyone was on board.

Artemis looked back at Percy. "You love her." It was a simple statement but it shook Percy to the core. He couldn't find anything to say to Artemis—her gaze was stern but not disapproving either—so he ended up simply nodding. Too tired from the pain and worry.

When they landed at a field, night has fallen upon them but Percy couldn't bring himself to care. He and Artemis immediately set to binding Zoe's wounds. It was dark—_oh so very dark_—and he couldn't see clearly but it was obvious Zoe didn't look good. She was shivering, and the faint glow that usually hung around her was fading.

"Can't you heal her with magic?" Percy, desperate, begged of Artemis. "You're a goddess. Surely you can do something..."

Artemis looked troubled. "Life is a fragile thing, Percy. If the Fates will the string to be cut, there is little I can do. But I can try." She tried to set her hand on Zoe's side, but Zoe gripped her wrist. She looked into the goddess's eyes, and some kind of understanding passed between them.

"Have I...served thee well?" Zoe whispered.

"With great honor," Artemis said softly. "The finest of my attendants."

Zoe's face relaxed; yet her eyes held something in them—regret, perhaps. "Rest. At last."

"I can try to heal the poison, my brave one."

But in that moment, Percy knew it wasn't just the poison that was killing her. It was her father's final blow. Zoe had known all along that the Oracle's prophecy was about her: she would die by a parent's hand. And yet she'd taken the quest anyway. She had chosen to save the man she loved, and Atlas's fury had broken her inside.

Percy can only stared, shocked as Zoe quietly conversed with Thalia. "It's my fault," Thalia said, blinking hard. "You were right about Luke, about heroes, men—everything."

"Perhaps not all men," Zoe murmured. When she finally turned to Percy, it was hard for him to look at her. She smiled weakly at him. "Do you still have the sword, Percy?"

Percy's words stuck in his throat. He could only numbly reach into his pocket and brought out Riptide, he gently placed the pen in her hand—his hand lingering before he withdrew it. She grasped it contentedly. "You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nothing like... like Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword."

A shudder ran through her body. Percy dropped onto his knees beside her, his face hovering over hers. He wished she would say something. Anything. "Stars..." Zoe whispered. "I can see...both the stars and...sea...again, m'lady."

A tear trickled down Artemis's cheek. "Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight."

"The sea of his eyes..." Zoe murmured. Her eyes fixed on Percy's face. Even at the end, she still couldn't bring herself to say what she truly wanted to say. Sea-green eyes, pooling with tears, looked at her imploringly. She wanted to reach up and wipe those tears away just as he had wiped her tears away before. But she hadn't the energy.

"Fare Thee Well...Perseus Jackson..." It was barely above a whisper.

And she never moved again.

**PxZ**

* * *

A/N; This is not the end of the story. There will be an epilogue. A happy or tragic ending...

Anyways, review!


	10. I Love Thee

**Chapter 10—I Love Thee**

* * *

To say Percy was depressed was the understatement of the century. For the following weeks, he barely talked. Unresponsive even at times. His family and friends at Camp—even Clarisse and her cabinmates—were worried about him. Children of Aphrodite who got the news of what had happened spread rumors.

And Percy hated it. Everyone sent him pitiful glances. Luckily, a distraction came in the form of a quest. But it was a year after Zoe's death and Percy wasn't sure he could move on. He always has the feeling that the Huntress was always there, by his side.

The first time he felt that was when he had been fighting Geryon Percy was the worst archer in the world, he couldn't hit the targets at camp, much less a bull's eye. He knew he should be praying to Artemis and Apollo, the twin archers, hoping they might take pity on him for once. But all he can think of was Zoe; he'd never expected for his arrow to hit his target.

Nevertheless, he was grateful. Even when he was about to be blasted to bits in the volcano, all he can think of was her. And when he met Calypso, another daughter of Atlas, he knew Aphrodite was scheming something. But she just didn't understand, no one—_absolutely no one_—can replace Zoe. He pitied Calypso and Annabeth—or any other girls that might like him—for falling in love with him—a boy who's heart belonged to a dead girl.

And always will.

**PxZ**

Farther west, San Francisco Bay glittered under a silvery haze. Past that, a wall of fog had swallowed most of San Francisco, leaving just the tops of skyscrapers and the towers of the Golden Gate Bridge.

A vague sadness weighed on Percy's chest. Something told him he'd been to San Francisco before. The city had some connection to Zoe—the only person he could remember from his past. His memory of her was frustratingly dim. The wolf had promised he would see her again and regain his memory—if he succeeded in his journey.

Percy looked back at the gorgons who were hot on his tail. He brought his weapon out. In its Mist form, it was merely a ball pen. Once uncapped, it grew into a glowing bronze sword. The blade balanced perfectly. The leather group fit his hand like it had been custom designed for him. Etched along the guard was an Ancient Greek work Percy somehow understood: _Anaklusmos_—Riptide. It was also something connected to Zoe, he just knew it. Something told him it belongs to her.

Percy had hesitated about crossing the tunnel and the river. Then like every time ever since he had lost his memory, he would think about Zoe, the only part of his old life he was sure about. He _had_—_need_—to find her. Just for that, he had endured the smelly old hag's breath and every bad thing about her and carried her to camp.

A gut feeling told him that Zoe'd _hate_ it if he left a _defenseless female_ and run from danger.

**PxZ**

At Camp Jupiter, the first thing he did together with surveying the scenery was look for Zoe. He asked those that were willing to bother him for her. The only answer he ever got was from Reyna. She'd said that Zoe was a constellation in the sky—Zoe the Huntress.

Percy had no idea what she'd meant. Hazel told him later about how Zoe came to be a constellation in the sky. The girl was a daughter of Atlas, she'd died on a quest to save Artemis, and in return for her deed, Artemis immortalized her in the stars. Ever since then, Percy always stayed up late to look at the stars—to be more specific, Zoe.

He didn't know why, but every time he looked at the constellation that was undoubtedly a connection to the only piece of memory he has, he felt an immeasurable amount of grief and regret. He didn't confine anyone with it though so as to not worry them.

But at least, at Camp he got another important piece of information about Zoe. She can fight, using a bow and arrows; she was always surrounded by an aura of silvery glow, he didn't know why but it made her stand out more. When he saw Frank Zhang wielding a bow and shooting his enemies with his arrow. Percy always felt the urge to weep.

In Frank's place, in the first war game he ever had at Camp Jupiter, he saw Zoe. Confident and deadly, aiming and shooting down her enemies with deadly precision. He also got the distinct impression that she would randomly shoot targets when she was bored. Unbidden, a memory of being high up in the sky and watching her shoot bill-boards surfaced. He tried to latch on to it, but it slipped through his fingers no matter how hard he tried to keep it. It made him feel as if someone didn't want him to remember anything at all.

Then, there was the message Mars, Ares' Roman counterpart sent to him from Aphrodite: "_You may get her back. Its your choice"_—Percy wondered who Aphrodite had meant. But the obvious answer came to him: Zoe. That pretty much confirms that she was dead. He doubted that the dead can be brought back to life...was his first thought. But after seeing Gwen being brought back to life when she was supposed to have died. It gave him hope.

His dream after the crappy 'prophecy' was given was constantly gnawing at his conscience. He started dreaming of a faun first, shouting at him to stay where he was, that someone named Tyson was going to find him. And a girl who said her name was Annabeth, screaming at him to stay put. She was trying to run after him but couldn't seem to catch up.

Then Zoe was there. Zoe as she was remembered by Percy has long, silky black hair, coppery-like skin, a silver circlet around her head, a slightly upturned nose and black eyes like volcanic rocks. She gives off the aura of royalty, and makes Percy feel awkward around her, yet yearned her. She is tall, very graceful and in Percy's point of view, she was very beautiful and follows some of her father's traits—who, he couldn't remember but contempt filled his heart when he tried to remember. Standing before him then, She looked just like a Persian princess.

She stared at him, her eyes sad yet relieved. "For months, your friends couldn't see you. Are you all right?" Her voice was oddly soft—Percy couldn't recall, but he was pretty sure that her voice wasn't that gentle, usually—and concerned.

"Are you real?" He'd asked her.

He wanted so much to believe it he felt like Hannibal the elephant was standing on his chest. But her face began to dissolve. She cried, "Stay put! It'll be easier for your allies to find you! Stay where you are!"

Then she was gone.

**PxZ**

When Percy looked at Mount Tam, he was only half-listening as Hazel told him about Camp Jupiter's assault on the Titan base. Percy had a flashback of fighting there, remembering when he was there with Zoe and two other girls fighting a Titan, but he couldn't remember their names, and the memory soon leaves him.

Percy was worried. The further they got north, the memory of Zoe became dimmer. Spots started blurring his memory of the girl. He wished that there was something that would anchor the memory of her to him. He thought about her. The most clear thing he could remember was her voice—odd, ancient accent and she spoke an ancient kind of English.

There was another thing he was sure about. He had never gotten the chance to tell her how he felt. That may be where the feeling of regret had came from. Accompanied by the flashback of how she had died. He was sure whoever took away his memories hated him, because the memory of how Zoe died was forever embedded in his mind. That single most painful memory didn't slip away like all his other memories.

He can recall because it happened when Hazel blacked out on him the first time. Frank was kneeling by her side, desperately trying to wake her up. And her body was so motionless that he thought she was lifeless. He wondered whether or not Frank's expression mirrored his when he looked upon Zoe's dying body. Perhaps not, after all, Hazel was still breathing—she was just out of it—but Zoe was dying. There was a great difference.

He looked down at Riptide. "_I Love Thee_." It came out as a whisper. To others, it was merely three words spoken to thin air. But to him and her—two voices intertwining as one—it was more than that.

Unseen by anyone—hidden by the shadows—Zoe smiled, her ghostly form flickered—once, twice—and disappeared.

"_I Love Thee_."

**PxZ**

Sea-green eyes blinked when a pen rolled to his feet. He picked it up and examined the pen that seemed so damn familiar but couldn't place where he had seen it before. He stared blankly at the written words there: _Anaklusmos_—Riptide. He somehow _understood Greek_?

His eyes looked up to meet eyes that resembles volcanic rock when he heard someone approaching him. And for some unfathomable reason, a tear dripped down his cheek. The girl that possessed those familiar yet unfamiliar eyes reached out to wipe his tear. "Are you all right?" It was a simple question yet...he felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders—he'd heard her say that before yet he was sure he had never met her before.

His cheeks felt hot. "Y—yeah." He stammered then cursed himself for sounding so weak. His brows furrowed. "Do I know you or something?" He asked. "I...got the feeling that we've met before..."

The girl raised an eyebrow, aloof as if she hadn't seen him cry. "Interesting. I've felt the same way."

An awkward pause broken by a roar. The boy's eyes nearly popped out of his socket when he saw a bull-like man barreling towards them.

The girl cursed, grabbed his arm and started running, hauling him off with her. He yelped at being manhandled. "What are you doing—uh... I don't know who you are."

"I'm Zoe—daughter of Apollo." An well-hidden amused glance was directed at him. He got the feeling that if he was someone else, he would not have been able to decipher the amusement dancing in those dark eyes "I suppose we'll be heading to Camp Half-Blood together, eh, son of Poseidon?"

"The name's Percy..." But somehow, he got the feeling that she already knew who he was.

**PxZ**

**Location: Olympus 600th floor.  
Time: Winter Solstice. Year 2050**.

"You planned this..." Poseidon mutters as he gazes into Hestia's hearth, featuring the newly reincarnated Zoe Nightshade and his favorite son, Perseus "Percy" Jackson. But of course, their last names are different now. His beloved Sally had just died in her sleep.

"I'm glad they got to be together in the end. Seaweed Brain looked as if his world had ended back when Zoe just died." Thalia—immortal as she was had never aged a day since the day she swore her oath to Artemis—rolls her eyes, thinking of how melodramatic he had acted back then. She had long since concluded that it ran in the family; just look at her father.

"He had better treat her well, or else I'll gut him so bad that..." Artemis stomps off, mumbling threats under her breath. Thalia can tell that her goddess is secretly glad that the second male hero she ever respected and her favorite Lieutenant gets to be together in the end.

Aphrodite smiles mysteriously. She may not be as wise as Athena when it came to certain aspects, but when it came to love, she knows _everything _about it.

"You can't love anything more than something you miss."

They have divided, she thinks, and now they will converge. With this, at last, their story is complete.

* * *

_~end~_

* * *

A/N; Well? Is the ending suitable?

Leave a review!


	11. Sequel Or Not?

**Author's Note; **This is NOT an update for a new chapter. I guess you should know since this story is already labeled complete. I got a PM from a reader that they want a sequel for this story. And I already posted the tittle on my profile - and the ideas for stories that I might write.

So the question here is, do you want a sequel? There will be changed in the prophecy I suppose.

Or maybe, you want another story? Send me a PM or leave a review for the story you want. I might be inspired to write it.


End file.
